Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by FallenAngel Kit
Summary: Let's say that while Danny, Tucker and Sam are still friends, they don't know about Danny's ghost powers. Then, lets take away Danny's invisibility, and give him a Lampshade and Slippers. Add to that random insanity, and you get Out of Sight, Out of Mind.
1. Sam's Day

**Fallen: Well then.**

**Danny: What?**

**Fallen: I'm waiting for someone.**

**Sam: Who?**

**Tucker: Is she hot? *daydreams while drooling*  
**

**Sam: TUCKER! *glares***

**Tucker: It's just a question! *cowers***

**Fallen: 3...**

**Danny: NO! DON'T DO IT! *slow-mo run***

**Fallen: 2....  
**

**Sam: O.o WTF?**

**Danny: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Fallen: 1....**

***a person crashes through the window***

**Twilight: Herro! I am here, as this is a joint.**

**Fallen: Joints are nice.**

**Danny: *nods* they help us move.**

**Tucker: I hate joints. They get in my meat. T.T**

**Sam: DON'T EAT ANIMALS!**

**Tucker: Nah, that's cool.**

**Fallen: And now for chapter one of....**

***crickets***

**Danny: ... YOU DON'T HAVE A TITLE??!!**

**Fallen: *flinches* Maaaaaaaaaaaybeeeeeeeee.**

**Sam: Authors. So unprepared. Fall and Twi don't own Danny Phantom, they only own this storyline, and the "WTF" ability.**

**Danny: I do not like the sound of that.**

**Fallen: Wow. A compliant Muse. Sam is now my Muse.**

**Sam: YES!**

**Fallen: Got a title?**

**Sam: Now onto the first chapter of "Out of Sight, Out of Mind".**

**Fallen: DAAAAAAAAAMN!**

"Blah"-Dialogue

_'Blah'_ - Sam Thinking

"**Blah**" - Stressed.

'Blah' - Note

**

* * *

**

**_Sam's POV_**

"What were you THINKING Sam!??!"

I sighed. My parents **always** killed my fun. Defending myself was never any use, so I just fiddled with my spiked wristband, waiting for this nightmare to be over.

"Honestly, Sam, releasing ALL the animals from our BEST supplier? Why can't you be like your cousin?" My mother glared at me, and I gritted my teeth. She **constantly** brings up my cousin, Denice. Denice was a perfect angel, fit right into the mold my parents wanted me to fit into. She was the exact opposite of me. I had raven colored hair, she had pale blonde. Where my eyeshadow was dark, hers was bright. My eyes amethyst, hers diamond. I wore gothic clothes, she wore preppy.

She makes me sick.

I get tired of hearing about what Denice has done. "She saved an astronaut! She saved my life! She's amazing!"

Shut up about stupid Denice. Now.

I hate Denice, and so does Danny. Speaking of Danny.... I now have a perfect excuse to ditch out on this conversation that fails at being an actual lecture.

_'C'mon Danny, where's that good ol' bad timi-'_

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

_'Saved by the bell! Or horn.'_ I smirked at my mother. "Sorry mom, I have to go. Wouldn't want to keep my **friends** waiting would I?" She glared at me, knowing it was useless. She knew her lecture would never be finished, as I wouldn't come home, I would go to Danny's, and hang out there till around ten. She opened her mouth to say something, probably 'This isn't over young lady!' or, 'Samantha, when you get home you are grounded!" I didn't care. I brushed pass her, and darted out the door, my boots clomping on the cement walkway.

"Go Sam, go!" I grinned at my best friend's voice. I loved the sound of it. Whether sarcastic, joking, nervous, anything. It was always fun to hear. I ran towards the car, grinning as Danny rolled down the window, and jumped in, Dukes of Hazard style. "Samantha Manson, when you get back to this house you are so-" I ignored her. She said that every day. And every day, Danny would yell-

"It's the Fuzz! BOOK IT!" I shrieked, laughing as he gunned it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX(This is Fun)oXoXoXoXo(I should do this more often. XD)XoXoXoX(Don't'cha love the author notes in the middle of the cut?)oXoX

'Why does** she** always get to ride shotgun?" I smirked as I heard mine and Danny's other best friend open the door and jump in the car. Danny snickered and said, "Hey, it's harder to jump through the back window then the front. Besides, you couldn't handle a front seat carcrash." Our friend of the African-American descent glared at us. "And **you two** can?" Danny looked shifty, which was kinda cute. "I never said that. Your electronics would break in the front if we got into a car crash Tucker." Tucker nearly cried. "NEVER! You two can ride in the front." I snickered a bit, and leaned back into Danny's Mustang's seats. He loved that car. He paid for it with his own money, and it looked awesome. I loved this car, it was like a second home to me. My first was Danny's house. Yes, I know I didn't mention my own house. I hate it there anyway. I sighed, as I snuggled farther into the seat. Last thing I heard was Danny's voice, saying, "It's okay Sam. Sleep if ya like..."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

My first period class was with Danny. Math, Bleh. I suck at math. "Alright class, I am your teacher, Mrs. Bitterworth*." She was an old woman, with bizarre glasses. I shivered a bit. I hated that teacher. She suffered from constant amnesia each day, forgetting what she taught us, and who we were. But, each day we learned something new.

It was creepy...

I passed a note to Danny.

'I'm bored as hell.' I looked at him, and he snickered as he looked at my note. I got one back, which said 'You and me both. Today its more Algebra. I already aced the test.' I smirked. Danny was good at that. His parents liked A's. I blamed Jazz. I passed a note back. 'Kill me.' he looked shocked.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

"MR. FENTON! MRS. MANSON!" I flinched, my hand darting back. Though she may have constantly lost her memory, her yelling was equally horrific. Mrs. Bitterworth glared at us. "What do you think you're doing?" I thought a bit. So did Danny. I opened my mouth, and she glared. "Don't answer that." I shut it. As she was about to give me a lecture, the bell rang. I darted out of the classroom, as did Danny. Mrs. Bitterworth glared after us. "I'LL GET YOU TWO SOMETIME!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It was finally Lunch. Food was always nice. I tapped Danny, who was glaring at Dash, and he turned. I gave him a look, telling him 'I'm starving, get your ass in high gear.' He sighed, grinned at me, and said, "Fine, lets go." We walked to the lunch line, where Tucker was flirting with a girl.

"Awww, c'mon baby turn around for me!" The girl turned, and turned out to be...

A guy, who had on black form-fitting jeans and a black T-shirt that said "I'm not unmotivated, I'm just lazy."**. He had a blue hoodie tied around his waist, and shortish chestnut hair, that was spiked with three spikes in the front, two in the back, rest of his hair under a beanie with a skull on it. He was short though. He glared at Tucker, and asked, "What do you want?" His voice sounded fake, like he wanted his voice to be lower for something. I couldn't imagine what. God knows what goes on in the minds of men. Tucker blushed. "Y-y-y-you're..." The boy smirked. "Yes, I'm a guy. Shocking ain't it? I thought you were gay or something, until I heard 'baby'. Do I look like a chick or somethin'?"

Me, Danny, and Tucker looked at each other.

"Yes." The boy's smile fell off his face. He glared. "Alright, you three. You owe me now. Wanna sit together?" I shrugged. "Sure, if you don't mind sitting with our gay friend." Tucker glared. "It was an accident dammit! I didn't know he was a he! I thought he was a she!" I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatever man. Would you like some sparkles for your nails?" I snickered as Tucker yelled. "SHUT UP SAM!" We all ordered food and walked to our table. As we sat down, Danny started to sit with Tucker. I grabbed his hand. "Woah man, don't want you getting molested by MJ over there." Danny went along with it. "You're right. You... Aw, jeez, we never got your name." The boy looked at us, and answered the question. "Alex." I looked at him. "Short for Alexander right?" He nodded. "Fine, you sit with Mister Manstarer. Tucker glared at me. "Sam, I'm not gay!" I rolled my eyes. "Riiiiiiiiight."

"I'm not gay!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Tuck, you're so deep in the closet you're practically in Narnia."

Tucker's mouth dropped open as Alex and Danny laughed. Alex choked out between his laughs, "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn, you just got BURNED!" Tucker just stared, shocked. I smirked. "What, didn't think the goth could make a comeback?" Tucker was still sitting like that as the laughing stopped. And as the lunch bell rang. We decided to leave him there.

The rest of the day went as planned. We made fun of Lancer behind his back. We came back to make sure Tucker was okay. Everything was cool.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After school ended, I grabbed Danny's hand. "C'mon, lets go to your house." He shook his head. "Sorry Sam, I got stuff to do." I stared, shocked. We **always** went to Danny's house after school, **always**. "Danny-" He brushed my hand off. "Sorry Sam, I'll see you at 5:30 kay?" I tried to grab his hand again, but it was like my hand went through his arm. And of course, running from Dash made you pretty fast. He was gone before I got a second chance. "DAMMIT FENTON!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

I moped at his house. And moped. And moped. Moping was fun. Eventually, he walked in, and I practically tackled him. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Danny blushed. "Out." I glared at him. "Don't give me that Danny I wanted to know where you-" I heard snoring. He'd fallen asleep. In the middle of my lecture. I thought to myself,_ 'Danny, tommorrow you are sooooooooo dead.'_ But I still smiled, and moved him into his bed. Then I went home, for some sleep of my own.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sometime at 3:00 AM....

"I'M NOT GAY!"

* * *

**Fallen: So.. Much... Writing...**

**Sam: Wow, lotsa writing there, specially for a first chapter of a story.**

**Twilight: Next up is chapter 2, written by me.**

**Danny: Well not her-her, as that's a made-up character by Fallen, but the REAL Twi.**

**Fallen: Soooo... yeah.**

**Sam: Give the review button some love. Press it or die.**

***: If you can guess what TV show that woman is from, you get a cookie.**

****: My favorite T-Shirt of all time.  
**


	2. New Girl

**Twilight (also known as Skyline): My turn!**

**Danny: Oh dear lord…**

**Fallen: This ought ta be fun…  
Nick: You have no idea…**

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Chapter Two:

**Tucker's POV**

I stomped home, from school, to my house to get changed, and hopefully at least three hours of sleep. It was 3:14 AM.

Danny, Sam, and that girly-looking guy, Alex, were **SO** dead later when I see them.

222

Well… I did fall asleep. In fact, I was woken up by the sound of Danny's Mustang pulling up in front of my house and him pressing on that obnoxious horn.

"Oh **SHIT**!" I bolted straight out of bed and quickly changed. Then I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

HONK! HONK! **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!!**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I muttered… then tripped down the stairs. "OW!" I pushed myself up off the ground, then ran through the kitchen.

"Hi mom, bye mom!" I yelled, grabbing a piece of bacon as I bolted past the table and out the door.

"Geez, Tuck, you're going to make us late!" Sam yelled out the front window.

Yesterday's fight out of mind (for now), I yanked open the door and plopped into the back seat, slamming it closed behind me.

"Hey, easy on the doors!" Danny said, pulling away from the curb.

You know, sometimes it's harder to tell who he loved more. Sam, or his Mustang…

222

When we pulled into the parking lot, their was only one more parking spot. It was next to a purple Jeep Wrangler. Both of the doors, plus the top was off, and Simple Plan was blaring from it. The guy sitting in the drivers seat had short, choppy, dark blue hair, and bright purple eyes. He was wearing a black, turtle neck with the sleeves ripped off, and faded jeans that were ripped at the knees.

He must've been new, 'cause I was POSITIVE that he wasn't in the school system… yet.

Look, you're talking to a techno geek who can hack **NASA's **computer system in 3 minutes flat.

It was then that he shut off the music and got out, pulling a car cover from the Jeep's small trunk and covering it.

"Hey dude, what's you're name?" Danny asked as he got out of the car.

"Nikki." 'His' voice was way to high pitched to be a guy's, and the name was clearly a girl's name. Danny turned red in embarrassment. Nikki didn't notice though, as her back was turned to us. She was still adjusting the cover. "Most people call me Nick though." She continued.

"Nice to meet you, Nick." Sam said, watching Danny's face with mild interest, trying not to laugh. Nick turned then and looked at us.

"Yeah. What're your guys' names?" She asked.

"I'm Sam. That's Danny, and that's our gay friend, Tucker."

"I'M NOT GAY!" I yelled as Nick rose an eyebrow. Danny and Sam burst out laughing.

"Um… yeah… nice to… uh… meet you guys…" She seemed unsure of us now. "Anyways… Um… yeah… I'll be seeing you guys around." With that, she jogged, no, _sprinted_, across the parking lot, away from us.

"Ah, geez, Tuck, look what you and your gayness did now. You scared the new girl away!" Danny smiled.

"Will you guys just SHUT UP!?" I yelled, causing the few people left in the parking lot to turn and look at us. Sam and Danny just burst out laughing again, and I stomped away.

222

Homeroom was uneventful. Nick was in there, and when the teacher asked her to tell the class about herself, her answer was that the last teacher who forced her to stand in front of a class ended up in the hospital for a week. She got sent to her seat quickly, as the class laughed.

First period was the same deal, with Nick and all, except that Dash was in this class.

"Oh yeah, I really bet." He hissed at her as she took her seat.

"Keep talking, football jock, and I'll rip out your spin and beat you with it." She answered calmly, without even looking at him. It was actually quiet interesting to see Dash's face turn white like that.

Two more periods, then lunch.

Alex was sitting with us again. I gave him a dirty look as I sat down. I was also still miffed at Danny and Sam.

"Hey Ally-poo!" Nick said, sitting down next to Alex and kissing him on the cheek. Alex wiped off his cheek and gave Nick a disgusted look. Nick's face changed from a huge grin to looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey look, Tuck! Now you can have a gay friend!" Sam laughed. I was about to tell her where to shove it, when Danny gasped.

"I… um… have to go…" He suddenly shot away from the table and out the cafeteria.

"What the fuck?" Alex asked.


	3. Of Ghosts and Ditching

**Fallen: My turn again. =D**

**Danny: He also forgot to mention that the "Narnia" line is from a Rukia/Ichigo Bleach Oneshot.**

**Fallen: Sorry bout that!**

**Sam: AND that he didn't own Danny Phantom.**

**Fallen: Yeah, that too. **

**Sam: Fall doesn't own DP, he owns the WTF Thingy, Alex, and this storyline.**

**Twilight: I own Nikki!**

**Nikki: ... Cookies and such.**

**Alex: Very well, lets begin.**

**

* * *

**

**Danny's POV**

As I ran away from the lunch table, I felt their eyes glaring at my back. So, I ran into the bathroom.

I hate that bathroom. It's so... **Bathroomy**. It's got that bathroom feeling that nobody likes. I just don't like it much. I sighed, and said something that I knew made me sound like a total idiot. Why the hell couldn't I just transform without saying-

"I'm going ghost!" As usual, when I said that, two twin silver circles appeared around my waist. One went up, the other went down, my clothes changing as they went. When the circles finally finished, I was wearing a black jumpsuit, and had snow-white hair. And glowing green eyes. You may wonder why I can do this. Yeah, you probably do. Well ya know what my answer is?

Fuck you!

Heh, I'm joking. The reason that I can transform is because I'm half-ghost. Yeah, I know, it sounds stupid, but its true. Apparently, I was infected with ectoplasm when I turned on my dad's stupid ghost portal.

That's the last time I do anything he says. It didn't work, and he left, muttering about stupid inventions. Cause it couldn't be user error. I put on a jumpsuit, and ripped off the stupid sticker he put on it, just so I could peek inside. Apparently, the moron put an On button on the INSIDE of the portal. I pressed it, and all the ectoplasm that surged up hit me. So, I became half-ghost. And decided to stop any ghost who tries to fuck with Amity Park.

It burns anger too.

I phased through a wall, and floated towards the source of the ghost. Apparently, I can track ghosts too, which is pretty cool. Then again, I had to become a ghost to do it. Yeah, not worth it. As I looked for the ghost, and then found him, I groaned. "Not you again! Just stay in the ghost zone, it's annoying having to deal with you all the time!" The ghost glared at me.

"Beware! I am the box ghost! I have control over all containers that are box-like!" I sighed, as he threw loads of boxes at me. "You are no match for powers over all things rectangular and square!" I crossed my arms and stared at him while I phased through the boxes. He stared at me. "Ummmm...." I pulled out the Fenton Thermos, which can capture ghosts, and pointed it at him. I opened it, and pressed the button. "Nooooooooooooooooo! I am the box ghost I have far too much power to be captured!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

I grinned as I flew back to school, listening to the box ghost rant about how no cylindrical container could hold him, and changed back to, well, my human self. "Ya know, this could be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked back over to the group, and grinned. Sam stared at me. "Where the hell were you?" I shrugged. "Bathroom." Tucker looked at me in horror. "You actually went in there? How are you alive?" I looked at him and replied, "Well, as I don't go in there to stare at people-" Tucker glared and yelled, "SHUT UP DANNY!" I snickered. "Geez, that could ruin your complexion Tuck, then where would your boyfriend be?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay geez. I just walked in, went to the bathroom, and left." I groaned as the bell rang. "I reeeeaaaaally don't have the patience for Lancer right now..." Nikki shrugged. "I'm ditching." We all stared at her. Tucker opened his mouth, and tried to speak. What came out was "Whaaaaaa?" Nikki stared at us. "It's not that hard. You just don't go. You guys in?" I looked around, and shrugged. "Sure, I'm in." Sam grinned. "Why not?" We looked at Alex and Tucker. "Well, what do the gay men want?" Alex just rolled with it. "I'd, like, loooooooove to go! We could go shopping, and talk about boys, and it'd be sooooooooo fun!" He even kicked up his leg while he spoke, and held his hands in that weird kitty fashion. We all laughed. Tucker suddenly let out "You'll get caught! And get suspended!" Nikki stared at him.

"I take that as a 'Hell no I'm not coming.' Wuss."

"FINE I'LL GO!"

"Damn straight. Lets leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all looked at my car. It couldn't hold five people.

"Alex is gay, he can sit on Tucker's lap."

"Nikki could walk."

"We could stuff Tucker in the trunk."

"Shut up Sam."

"Sam could sit on Danny's lap and Nikki could drive."

"Wha?"

"Yeah, I like that plan. All in favor?"

"Me!"

"Totally."

"Duh. Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Hell no!"

"No way!"

"Well, three people is more votes then two. So shut it lovebirds-"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Yeah, whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was how I ended up riding shotgun in my own car with Sam on my lap. "Tuck, I have a sneaking suspicion this has to do with calling you gay."

He glared at me. "No."

I snickered. "You don't look jealous or anything. You must be gay." He gave me a look that said "I'll kill you later." I sweatdropped.

Nikki cheered. "Now, to the mall!" I answered her,

"Whatever."

"Me and Danny will kill you all there."

"I'm game."

"Fine."

* * *

**Fallen: Done.**

**Alex: DAMMIT FALL! This is TOTALLY half-assed!**

**Fallen: Oh yeah?**

**Alex: YES YOU NUMBSKULL!**

**Fallen: Well you're a bigger one!**

**Danny: Dude... That sucked.**

**Fallen: Like your mom!**

**Danny: Oh yeah?**

**Fallen: Yeah!**

**Danny: Your mom!**

**Fallen: Your face!**

**Danny: Your mom's face!**

**Everyone Cept Fall and Danny: Ooooooooooh.**

**Fallen: Quiet you fools! Well, review. Or don't. I don't really mind. =P  
**


	4. Of Street Racing and Lolz

**Twilight: I'm baaaaaaaaaack!!!**

**Danny: Oh dear lord…**

**Nick: This is from my POV… Mwhahaha…**

**Alex: … Uh-oh…**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Nick's POV

I sighed, stopping at a red light, and tired of everyone fighting. Okay, it was mainly between Sam, Danny, and Tuck, but still. Well… I know one way to get them to stop fighting. A bunch of rowdy guys were in a topless Eclipse next to us. I smirked and revved the engine.

The guys looked over, and I locked eyes with the driver, revving the engine again.

"Uh… Nikki? What are you doing?" Danny asked, but I didn't answer. A slow smile had crept onto the other driver's face. The only confirmation that he accepted the unspoken challenge. I turned and looked at the light, my eyes set.

"Oh~" Alex started. The light turned green, I stomped on the gas, and the Mustang shot forward. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!" He screamed. I laughed like a maniac.

So fun.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Tucker yelled from where he had his arms gripped around Alex, who had… his… arms gripped around Tuck.

Danny was yelling at me. But his words were whipped out his open window. I glanced in the review mirror and saw that the Eclipse was right on our ass, and I couldn't help but get more determined.

"OH SHIT!!!" Danny's voice yelled as we shot towards an intersection. I didn't see what color the light was, but cars were already crossing, perpendicular to us. I knew I could make it though.

Heh… even more fun. And you know what? I got Danny, Sam, and Tuck to stop fighting.

Yay me!

444

"You are NEVER driving my car AGAIN!" Danny yelled, snatching the keys out of my hand as we got out of the car in the mall parking lot. I smiled innocently.

"It didn't take any damage!" I pointed out.

"YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!!!!" Tucker yelled. I smiled at him, but before I could say anything else, Sam said;

"See Tuck! That proves it! You grabbed Alex instead of me or Nikki!" I had suppress a laugh at Alex's face.

"Geez, Tuck, I knew you always wanted to lean the other way when the car turned, but why grab Alex? He's not THAT good looking." Danny just had to play along. I bit my lower lip, trying not to start crying from holding the laughter in.

If only they knew…

I smiled and walked over, slinging my arm over Alex's shoulders. "Now, see here, you guys. It's only their messed up hormones effecting them! They were born with it!" Then I glared at Tucker. "But if you hurt my little Ally-poo, I will snap your head off and shove it up your ass." I couldn't help it, I had to laugh, so I turned it into a bubbly giggle, you know, to keep the charade up. "Okay?"

"Nick…" Alex growled.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you." I pecked Alex's blood red cheek, doing all but shaking with laughter. Alex suddenly screamed in anger, ducked from beneath my arm, and went after me. I laughed and ran towards the mall.

"I WILL KILL YOU NIKKI SKYRISA HIGHWIND!!!" He screamed. I skidded to a stop and turned. Alex managed to truly piss me off. He stopped then too, knowing it, and a triumphant smirk playing on… his lips.

"Don't you ever… EVER call me by my first name!" I screamed, and threw myself at him.

Danny and Tucker were forced to pull us apart, Tucker grabbing Alex around the waist, and Danny grabbing my arms.

"I'm sorry, Nick, but you asked for it!" Alex yelled from where Tucker was holding him back, standing behind him, and keeping his arms locked around Alex's waist, as Alex leaned forward, trying to get free.

Now imagine, if you will, two guys you know doing that.

Get it?

The tension broke then, And I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing to hard. All the guys looked REALLY confused, and Sam picked up on it instantly, saying;

"Wow, Tuck, getting a little bold there?"

I snorted, as Alex turned beet red. Tucker immediately let go of him. I tried to pull out of Danny's grip again, and it felt as though my arms were drenched in ice water. I didn't even feel him let go, but when I looked again, I was free. I blinked, a bit confused, but then shook my head and turned back to where both Tucker and Alex were both yelling at Sam to shut up, who was laughing her ass off.

This was going to be interesting…

444

Okay, you'd probably never tell by looking at me, but I'm REALLY big into extreme sports…

…Okay, you probably could. But I'd never think Sam was. Me and her were in one of the multiple sports stores in the big mall, while the 'men' were in the Cyber Café the next store over.

"So… what's going on between you and Alex?" She asked, sounding as though our relationship truly confused her.

"Heh, were just best friends." I smiled and shrugged. "We're just extremely skilled at getting under each other's skin. Sh~ I mean… he really knows what pisses me off, and I know how to get him really worked up." We both laughed, and I was a bit relieved that I caught myself.

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, right?

Well… just keep reading and find out!

Just then, there was multiple screams from outside of the store. We ran out and saw this weird… green… floaty robot type thingy coming out of the Cyber Café, holding a white haird, green eyed boy, who was wearing a dorky looking spandex outfit, by the neck.

Can we say uncomfortable?

"Nikki!" I was suddenly tackled by Alex, who screamed like the girl he was when the Weird Floaty Thingy (known, from know on, as WFT) held up one of his… its… WHATEVER GENDER IT WAS! arms, and a gun like thing popped out. It was aimed right at us.

"No!" The boy yelled, rearing back his left hand and punching the WFT in the face. There was a dull clang, and a loud crunch when the boy's fist connected with it face, and the WFT dropped him. The crunch hadn't come from the WFT's nose breaking though.

The boy howled in pain and hopped around, clutching his left hand. The WFT then turned to him with a smirk and pointed the gun at him.

Without thinking, I screamed "NO!", and ran forward, leapt into the air, and tried to tackle the thing. I think it saw me coming though, for it suddenly went see through, and I went right through it.

OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT WAS FUCKING COLD!

I felt as though I just fell into a freaking pool full of icy cold water!

Well, when I went through the thing, that put me right on track to hitting the boy, who didn't move out of the way fast enough.

I flew right into him, and we both skid across the dusty mall floor, me on top.

Another thing? When we slammed into the rocks surrounding the pond, our lips met.

Yep, I accidentally kissed this boy who I had NO CLUE WHO HE WAS in the middle of the mall.

And apparently, he was bad news, for the WFT came over, picked my up by the back of my jacket, and threw me clear across the pond and into one of the store displays.

Thankfully, this one wasn't separated from the rest of the mall by glass, or anything else for that matter.

But still… um… ow?

"I am Skulker! The Ghost Zones greatest hunter! I will not be bested by a mere, weak human." He scoffed at me. My eye twitched at the word weak, but my whole body ached, so I couldn't even move.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The white haired guy suddenly yelled.

Oh pleasepleasePLEASE don't tell me he developed a crush on me cause of one accidental kiss.

"Nick, you okay? Say something!" Sam ran over to me, just as I realized which store display I had flown into.

"Oh my god… is this _Hollister!?" _I demanded, disgust clear in my voice. I'm sorry, but I'm more of a Hot Topic type of gal, thank you. Sam chuckled and pulled me out of the case.

"Um… so do any of _you_ know what's going on?" Alex demanded, coming over to join us, Tucker following.

"You mean OTHER then Nick kissing that white haired dude?" Tucker laughed, earning a hard punch from me.

"Where's Danny!?" Sam demanded, grabbing the front of Alex's shirt and pulling him closer so that they were nose to nose.

"Um, uh… He went to go get something to drink from the food court!" He said, wide-eyed from the prospect that Sam might kill him.

"Wait, you three were in a Cyber _Café_. Didn't they have drinks there?" I asked, rolling my shoulder till it popped, then doing the other.

"Yeah, but he said that they had nothing he liked." Tucker said.

"Oh."

I turned to see if the kid was in trouble, and saw the WFT on the ground, the arm of the suit ripped off. The boy then pulled out a weird… was that a soup thermos?

Honestly, what was he going to do next, offer us a nice cup of hot coffee? Geez things were getting stupid. I watched as he twisted the top off and pointed it at the WFT.

It was empty…

Or… not? A brilliant blue light shot out and enveloped the WFT, sucking him in. The boy quickly capped the thermos and looked up at us.

"Um… See ya!" He suddenly shot away.

I blinked.

"Okay, what the hell just happened!?" Alex demanded.

444

"I'm telling you, that white haired kid suddenly appeared in the food court, looking worried, and told me to take cover!" Danny said, for the third time, when Sam, again demanded where he was as we went up the escalator. His eyes slid over, met mine, and he turned a slight ting of pink.

Um… okay?

"Did you see where he went after he disappeared? I bet Nikki wanted to smooch him again." Tucker laughed. Was it just me, or did Danny turn a bit red again. I think I was the only one who noticed.

"Look, gay wad. One, call me Nikki again, and they'll have to surgically remove my boot from your ass. It's Nick. **Just** Nick. Second of all, the kiss was an accident. I wasn't thinking when I tried to tackle that Weird Floaty Thingy, and didn't realize that he could go all see throughy." I growled, turning my attention to the techno-geek. He just smiled at me. Alex sighed and turned his attention to the people going down on the other escalator.

"It was a... um… ghost." Danny said.

"Ghost." I repeated. Then sighed. "I think I finally gone off the deep end. I won't be surprised if I start to have a voice in my head."[1]

That earned a couple of laughs.

444

Well, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We all ragged on sDanny and Sam, and Tucker and Alex. I noticed though, that whenever someone mentioned the earlier incident having to do with me and White-Haired Wonder, [2] (also now known as 'Inviso-Bill'… Heh…) Danny would blush and go silent. I think Sam might have noticed it, I dunno.

But whatever.

44444444444444444444444444444

**Twilight: Hm… [1] - Max's voice in her head (****Maximum Ride series****) and [2] Fang's "Red-Haired Wonder" from ****Maximum Ride; School's Out - Forever.**** I just changed it slightly from 'Red-Haired Wonder' to 'White-Haired Wonder', 'cause it fit.**

**Nick: Okay, let's see… two ****Maximum Ride**** references… and my inner thoughts are taking on a slightly Max-like edge. You've been reading Maximum Ride again, haven't you?**

**Twilight: --shift eyes-- Maybe.**

**Nick: Oh great. Don't be surprised if she turns me into a human-avian hybrid, people!**

**Twilight: --rolls eyes-- No, that'd be going to far. BTW, Fall, two things! 2,025 Words, and your turn! : )**


End file.
